Despair Leads to Happiness
by TrueheartAlpha
Summary: SUMMARY: Beaten, Abused and Broken, Harry Potter had never felt so alone. That is until a certain bushy haired girl and Potions Master comes to his aid. Can Harry find his life livable again? Or will he decide that it needs to end? H/Hr, Snape mentors Harry. Rating: M (for some language and sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! As you know, I am in College, and now that it is summer, I finally can get back into writing!

So this is it! As promised! Chapter one of Despair leads to Happines! Yay!

TrueheartAlpha

* * *

Disclaimer! I don't own this amazing series! J.K. Rowling does and I still grovel at her feet in amazement

* * *

Harry James Potter sat on the ledge of the astronomy tower, his eyes downcast as he thought of all those that had died because of him. _His parents, Cedric Diggory, and Sirius._ All of them were dead now. Because of _**him**_. He never wanted the fame that came with his name. The Boy-who-lived. No, he never asked for any of it. He wanted nothing more than to join his parents and those he'd lost to Voldemort. He wanted death. But death wouldn't have him. That's why he was here now, on the ledge of the highest tower in Hogwarts. Tonight, he would join his mum and dad. End his suffering and torment on earth.

Harry eased himself up from the ledge and stood balanced on it. His breath rapid as he closed his eyes and leaned forward. Tonight, he would greet death and join his parents.

But that never happened…because of a hand... that pulled him from his despair.

* * *

\- Page break -

* * *

Severus Snape always enjoyed his night rounds of Hogwarts. It allowed him the peace and quiet that teaching brats never gave him. This night was no different than the last as he made his way up towards the last place he checked before retiring for the night, the astronomy tower. As he climbed the stairs to the tower, he heard the scrapping of feet on brick. Quickening his pace, he prepared to take points as he came into sight of the student out of bed, not at all prepared for the sight that he was greeted with.

Potter was standing on the ledge towards the outlook of the grounds.

Severus didn't let himself think about anything other than the safety of the boy that was his sweet Lily's. As the boy leaned forward, Severus caught the boy's wrist and pulled him back over the ledge. His eyes meet those green eyes that held so much pain in them. Briefly, he saw himself in the boy before him. Everything he saw in the Gryffindor before him vanished as he saw the raw pain and despair in those brilliant green eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, Severus brought his arms around the teen and held him as close and as tight as he could. Silently reassuring him that there was one person that still cared for him. For his life.

* * *

\- Page break -

* * *

Harry felt a hand grasp his wrist as he leaned forward and prepared to fall off. A strong and firm yank had him on his back and staring into black eyes that belonged to none other than Professor Snape. His eyes locked on to those onyx eyes as he felt the feelings of anger and sorrow fill him. Anger at once again not being allowed to join his parents in death. Sorrow for leaving those he knew would morn him. But lastly, he felt loved as those strong arms wrapped around him and held him as though he was the only thing that mattered. The person he had thought would never mourn his death, was the one who prevented his death. The one that was currently wrapped around him like a security blanket.

After a few minutes, Harry found his voice,

"Sir?" was all he asked before the older man exploded and began to rant at him.

"Potter! What in Merlin's name were you thinking? Have you lost your mind? Jumping from the blasted Astronomy tower. What in the hell possessed you to do such a reckless thing? I swear to Merlin, I will not stand by and let this happen! I may be a cruel man, but suicide is not what I wish upon you!"

Harry looked down and played with the man's sleeve as he found his eyes misting.

"I'm sick of everything, Sir. That's why I did it. I'm tired of being idolized like a god and then looked down on and abused by my relatives. Every day I wish that I could have died with my parents. Every day I wish that it had been me that died, not Cedric…" Harry faded off as silent sobs shook his body. All the pent up grief and pain that was held in for so long, left the teen as he cried on the man's shoulder.

Not once did the older man sneer at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

This chapter was hard for me to write. I almost couldn't finish it, but i managed to.

I hope everyone likes it and please be sure to Review! Thanks to all the reviews that i have already gotten

TrueheartAlpha

* * *

Disclaimer! I don't own this amazing series! J.K. Rowling does and I still grovel at her feet in amazement

* * *

Harry clung to his professor's robes as he felt himself being lifted by strong arms. He was too tired at the moment to even protest when they missed the corridor that lead to the Gryffindor tower. All he wanted to do was curl up and die, not be in his Potions teacher's arms and on the way to God knows where. He just wanted release from the world he was in. Harry was snapped out of the thoughts he was in by the sound of a door opening. He couldn't bring himself to care where he was or the fact that he was alone with Snape. All he felt was himself being lowered onto a bed and then the world going black.

Severus cracked the door to the boy's room before heading to his office. He had made sure that alarms would sound if anything went wrong with Pot- Harry. After the display he had seen tonight, Severus had realized that James Potter would not even think about or consider suicide. He had spent the past six years tormenting an innocent child that had nothing to do with his school rivalry and hatred. Lowering himself to the chair,

Severus placed his head in his hands and sighed. He knew he had to report what had happened tonight to the Headmaster, but he felt that he should at least work on the boy first, before heading to Albus.

'I need a drink' he thought to himself and stood to go to the cabinet that held most of his liquor.

As he began to pour the drink, a soft ringing alerted him that one of his spells on the boy had gone off. Severus sat the bottle of liquid on the side table before heading swiftly to the room where Harry Potter resided.

* * *

\- Page break -

* * *

Harry awoke from his dream, his body trembled as he curled himself into a tight ball and whimpered. He didn't want to be alive…why did fate do this to him? He already knew that he was a failure to his parents, and that no one wanted a broken person. Hell, he even didn't want himself. Ever since he was a child, it was engrained in him by the Dursleys that he was never meant to belong and that he was not loved.

"Pot- Harry"

Harry jumped as he heard his name from the deep voice that pulled him out of his thoughts.

In the door stood his professor, a look of concern clearly seen on his face.

"Professor." Harry whispered as he looked down at his hands. He was embarrassed to be seen so weak by the one man that had always told him so.

"What is wrong, child? I was alerted that you were distressed." Severus questioned as he came to the side of the bed and sat down beside the teen.

Harry looked up at him and shrugged, not trusting his voice to give away how shaken he internally was.

Severus nodded slowly before reaching into his pocket and handing over a bottled vial of potion to the Gryffindor.

"Dreamless Sleep." He stated to him.

The teen took the vial and uncorked it and gulped it down in one swing.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Potter. Wouldn't want you to be cranky later on tomorrow from a lack of sleep."

The potions master took the empty vial and walked over to the door before turning back to the boy who was now buried underneath the sheets.

"Sleep well, Harry." He said before spelling a nightlight on and shutting the door.

* * *

That''s it for now, sorry its so short but i promise the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
